1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to network communications, and more particularly to a printing device for secure printing and a secure printing method using the printing device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for a printing device such as a printer to be shared amongst users in a workplace. In a typical situation, multiple users send print jobs from their respective computers to the printing device over a network, and the users personally collect the printed documents from the printing device later on. It is not uncommon for a person who has sent a print job to the printing device to inadvertently pick up another person's printed documents. Sometimes it is desired to print sensitive or confidential information which is not intended to be viewed by other people who have access to the printer. It is a big challenge to provide a secure printing method for the printing device.